fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai
Rai is a wandering Dragon Slayer who hopes to one day join a guild. His magic is distinct and powerful, and he hopes to harness the full power of it some day. Appearance He has short blonde hair, with a bluish eye color. His body is very toned. He doesn't have any facial hair. He tends to wear lighter clothing such as shorts, t-shirts, and sandals. He enjoys wearing shorts of any kind as long as they are loose and allow him to move around without any problems. He will occasionally wear jeans and such, but they always must allow for the maximum amount of movement. He enjoys sandals out of most footwear, but doesn't wear them often because he is so active that they sometimes slip off. If he is not wearing sandals, he will wear sneakers or any shoe that can give him good traction against the ground. He wears a necklace around his necklace that really doesn't symbolize anything about him in particular he just feels its important to him. Tends to carry anything that he can store electricity in like metals of any type. Personality He is a partially serious person, and always active. He will never actually stop moving. He will try to keep himself in constant motion, whether it be training, running, playing an instrument, or anything really. Although he may be a serious person he isn't completely a serious person, he does enjoy to joke around, and play around with others. He is friendly to most people, but aggravate him and you will see the very serious side of him. He is in no way short fused, he will usually take a lot before he goes over the edge. Once he is over the edge he will not come back until he has taught the person the lesson he tries to get across whether it be about manners, or the way you treat people. History He was born not knowing either of his parents, and being raised in a dojo by an Elderly master. Learning the many disciplines that come with martial arts. Learning to survive on his own, cooking, cleaning, fighting, and so on. At the age of about seven, he had gone to the local market to pick up supplies. When he returned the dojo was a pile of ash, the master that had raised him was killed in the fire. The master that survived began to rebuild the dojo, but Rai had already decided to leave. The other masters pleaded with him, telling him he was to young to go out on his own. He did not listen, and left the dojo. Not truly ready he struggled to survive, and soon he yearned to return to the safety of the dojo. While searching for a way to get home he stumbled upon what would be the greatest infulence on his life. Blitz, the mighty dragon of Lightning. Rai was astounded by the shear power of the dragon, and wanted to learn from him. As crude as Blitz was for some reason he didn't mind Rai. For the next 7 and 1/2 years Rai trained harshly under Blitz becoming a Dragon Slayer. At the age of 15, Blitz left Rai to fend for himself. Rai had no trouble accpeting it because he knew he was ready too. After that Rai wandered the countrysides joining different dojos, and slowly creating his own style of fighting. until he was about 16. After that he told himself that this was when the big adventure began. He became a freelance mage, and took jobs here, and there. He never settled down anywhere, and always felt he was incapable of doing so. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Rai could never understand how he gained the abilities of a dragon, and he realized that no one else understood either. His ability is lightning dragon slaying, mixed in with his own set of martial arts that he picked up from the dojo's he visited. He uses lightning to fuel a lot of very powerful lightning based magic moves. Like all dragon slayers Rai must consume the element of dragon slaying that he controls, so that means he has to consume electricity. He has also developed some dragon slaying moves that include his knowledge of martial art Magic Magic Name: Lightning Dragon Slaying *'Lightning Dragon's Roar:' Rai stores up electricity in his mouth and shoots an extremely powerful bolt of unguided lightning at the opponent. Rai cannot control the direction of the bolt once it leaves his mouth so he does not use it very often *'Lightning Dragon's Lance': Rai molds the lightning into a lance and throws it vigorously at the opponent, it is extremely quick, but not extremely strong. Its one of Rais basic moves. *'Lightning Dragons Shockwave:' Rai charges his hands with lightning and pounds the ground sending a shockwave all around him. If the user gets caught in the shockwave their legs become paralyzed. *'Lightning Dragon's Clap': Rai sturs up electricity in his hands and claps, causing a thunderous sounded to be produced. Since there is a delay between light and sound Rai has enough time to move away from the blast radius which lowers the effect on him by a lot. If you are to close to the origin you will be deafened for a period of time. The farther out you are the less of an effect it will have. This is used as an escape mechanism along with Lightning Dragon's Speed. *'Lightning Dragon's Arrival:' No matter where Blitz went he made his presence known by causing thunderstorm. Blitz taught Rai how to stimulate cloud movement into causing a thunderstorm. If Rai can pull the move off he is given an advantage due to the lightning from the storm that he can ingest for more strength in battle. This move is also used to create the Over Charged status. *'Lightning Dragon's speed:' Usually used as an escape mechanism with Lightning Dragons Clap. Rai Charges his legs with large amounts of lightning to allow him rapid movement and speed. Afterwards his legs become extremely exhausted, and he can barely move. Only used in times of emergency. *'Thunder Knuckles:' One of the few moves developed by Rai. He charges his arms and legs with lightning which allow for much swifter movement of those body parts. When using this he is usually using the martial arts he learned with it. *'Over Charged:' One of the few moves developed by Rai. After using Lightning Dragon's Arrival sucessfully, Rai makes himself a giant conductor, the storm ends up hitting Rai with one Radiant bolt and it put Rai into an overcharged state. His lightning capacity is pushed far beyond its limits allowing him to move as fast as he would with Lightning Dragon's Speed in effect, and it also allows him to use his other moves in rapid succession. Once this state is invoked his body immediately begins to discharge the excess Electricity in his cells. Along with that any lightning based move he uses while in this state slowly returns him to his original state as well. If timed correctly Rai could return to his original state fully charged and ready to go, but if Rai was to return to late he could (worst case scenario) use up all the electricity in his body, killing himself. *'Lightning Rain:' Another move developed by Rai combining the Over Charged state and Lightning Dragon's lance. Rai jumps into the air, and begins to throw spears rapidly one after the other. If this is used for more than about 4-5 seconds Rai will drop out of his Over Charge state. *'Lightning Dragon's Brilliant Roar:' Blitz showed this move to Rai, but Rai was unable to complete it due to the massive amount of electricity needed. After Rai developed the Over Charged state, he was able to complete the move, but at a heavy cost. Rai summons up a massive amount of lightning in his mouth and when he opens it, a tremendous amount of lightning spews from his mouth, so much it is said that it can devour enitre cities with ease if done at full power. Rai can never do this move at full power because it leaves him on the brink of death, so he usually never charges it to max power. If he uses this move it will leave him drained for 4 days-2 weeks depending on the strength of it, if he does it at full power he will be out for minimum of 3 weeks, and theres a small chance death could occur. Trivia *Doesn't like water because it can harm others. *Wants to return to his old dojo to visit, but never actually does so. *Almost literally cannot stop moving. Quotes Relationships Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Mid-Class Category:Guildless Category:Character Category:Magus